As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
With advance in technology over the years, there has been a marked shift toward cloud based services. Bring Your Own Cloud (BYOC) is one very popular concept. With BYOC, employees are allowed by their company's information handling system to use public (owned and operated by third-party service providers) and private (built for an individual enterprise) cloud services to perform certain job roles.
There are circumstances in which a person could be using multiple public cloud services, a common situation. This undeniably leads to challenges.
For example, with multiple cloud storage services, a user runs the risk of having multiple sync processes running on their computer. These processes compete for resources, which can lead to a decrease in performance.
Also, when a user uses multiple cloud storage services, the user may find it difficult to keep track of which cloud storage (i.e., cloud drive) has how much free space available. The user would have to access each of their cloud drives until they find the most appropriate cloud storage for a particular storage need. Therefore, it is most likely that they will not be making full use of all their cloud storage.
Having data in numerous cloud drives makes it laborious to find any particular data. The user may be forced to segregate his files and remember exactly where to find them.
Also, personal and business data will need to be protected from data leaks, and personal information (like personal photos) should likewise be prevented from being exposed unintentionally within the user's company.
As cloud technology evolves, improved cloud productivity within enterprises is needed.